PROBLEMAS DE MUJERES
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Chat Noir y Marinette se encuentran sumergidos en una situación extraña.


París fue salvada una vez más por Ladybug y Chat Noir que ahora se dedicaban a cantar victoria.

—¡Bien hecho! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, mientras chocaban los puños.

—Es momento de separarnos.

—Claro, pero Chat, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? —Se aventuró a preguntar la chica enfundada en rojo.

—Te preocupas por mi bienestar, ¿mi Lady?

—Por supuesto que sí, somos un equipo —Se apresuró a objetar la aludida.

Los pendientes de la azabache empezaron a sonar, alertándola.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Pero...

—Debes irte, nuestras identidades. ¿Recuerdas? —Aquella respuesta incomodo un poco a la de ojos color cielo.

—Chat, sabes que es...

—Por nuestro propio bien. Ya sé, ya sé. Por eso es mejor que corras.

—Sólo cuídate, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto.

Ladybug empezó a saltar hasta el Colegio, destransformándose detrás de la Biblioteca que siempre estaba desierta.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Exclamó la pequeña catarina tras caer rendida en el bolso de la chica.  
—Ni me lo digas, ese akuma fue complicado.

—Aunque fue divertido ver a todas esas personas flotar con las sombrillas amarillas.

—Un poco dramático solo porque quitaron su serie favorita de Netflix, ¿no crees? —Tikki empezó a reír.

Marinette caminó despreocupadamente hasta su salón por los pasillos donde no se encontraba ningún alumno ya.

Habían tardado demasiado para lidiar con aquel akuma.

—Marinette, ¿estás bien? —Cuestionó la kwami al notar que la chica se encontraba un poco absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco preocupada. Chat Noir parecía no sentirse del todo bien.

—¿En serio? Quizás comió algo en mal estado.

—Quizás.

Tikki se escondió en el interior del bolso rosado, permitiendo a Marinette centrarse nuevamente en los sucesos de la batalla.

Había volteado en más de una ocasión para encontrarse con Chat Noir metros atrás y abrazando su vientre durante unos segundos  
O con los ojos entre cerrados, como claro signo de incomodidad. Realmente esperaba que se encontrará bien.

Al llegar a su salón se encontró con una situación peculiar. Su bolso se encontraba en su lugar, al igual que el de la persona que la había suspirar.

¿Por qué habría dejado olvidadas sus cosas?

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para decidirse al final en tomar el morral blanco para llevarlo a la mansión Agreste antes de ir a su hogar.

Pero una voz fuera del salón la detuvo.

—Señorita Cheng, ¿Aún por aquí? —Comentó el hombre que llevaba algunas bolsas en sus brazos.

—¡Director Damocles! Buenas tardes.

—Debería dirigirse a su casa, el Colegio está por cerrar sus puertas.

—Sí, claro. Estaba a punto de retirarme —Marinette se apresuró a tomar ambas mochilas antes de cruzar el umbral y recorrer el pasillo.

—Señorita Marinette, espere.

—¿Sí?

—Ya que se encuentra aquí, ayúdeme con estas bolsas y llévelas al armario de mantenimiento.  
—Por supuesto.

La delegada de clase dejó ambas mochilas en el pasillo para tomar las bolsas plásticasque el mayor le otorgaba y así, llevarlas al armario que se encontraba en la primera planta del pasillo.

Encontrándose con la persona menos esperada en el interior del lugar.

—¿Chat Noir? Pero, ¿qué..?

Una luz verde empezó a rodear el cuerpo de la rubia, provocando que Marinette dejará caer las bolsas plásticas para cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Aquello no era algo que ninguna de las dos esperará.

—¿Marinette? —Preguntó desde el armario Adriana.

—¿Crees que le dio tanta impresión verte aquí que nos ha encerrado para siempre?

—Plagg, come tu queso y guarda silencio, por favor —La joven modelo empujó con su dedo anular la cabecita del kwami al interior de su chaqueta blanca.

—¿Quieres que te deje a solas para que puedas salir? —Interrumpió la azabache el dialogo —Cinco. ¡No! Diez minutos. ¿O tal vez quince? ¿Qué tal si te veo saliendo por equivocación? ¿O si alguien está cerca y nos vio? ¿Estudias aquí? ¡No! Espera, no me lo digas. ¡Ay! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Las palabras rápidas y confusas de la azabache la hicieron sonreír.

—Marinette, respira.

—Yo, lo siento. Es que yo...

—Sé que es una situación gatastrófica, pero debes calmarte. ¿Sí? Saldremos de esto juntas.

No le gustaba interrumpir a sus compañeros de clase cuando hablaban, pero si algo había aprendido de Alya, es que Marinette a veces necesitaba que alguien más metiera el freno en sus ideas.

—Está bien, me calmare.

Adriana estaba dispuesta a pedirle a la azabache que cuidara la puerta en lo que Plagg recargaba energías, más un breve tirón en su vientre le hizo reconsiderar la situación.

Le daba mucha vergüenza, pero era mejor pedir ayuda a continuar soportando el dolor.

—Bien. Yo... necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas? —Marinette pensó que le pediría algún alimento para su kwami, pero no fue así.

—Sí, bueno... ¿tendrás una pastilla?

—¿Perdón?

—Una pastilla para los cólicos, princesa.

—Oh. Claro, dame un momento. No tengo mi mochila conmigo.

—Sí, gracias.

Tanto Adriana como Plagg escucharon cómo Marinette corría lejos de su ubicación.

—Parece que tu amiga que huele a pan será esta vez tu salvadora.

—Ni lo menciones, tendré que buscar el modo de recompensárselo. El dolor me está matando.

—Las niñas son tan complicadas, por eso prefiero a los chicos —La mirada de la rubia se clavó de manera inquisitiva al gato negro —¿Qué? Es cierto.

—¿Sabes? No te mataría ser un poco más amable.

—¡Pero soy amable! ¿O crees que me acuesto en tu estomago cuando te sientes mal por diversión?

Adriana estaba lista para objetar cuando una suave voz se coló del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Chat Noir?

—Hola —Respondió sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir.

—Tengo tu encargo.

—Dame un segundo.

Adriana entreabrió la puerta, permitiendo que Marinette le extendiera su mano con un par de cosas.

—Pero, ¿por qué..?

—El chocolate, suele ayudarme. También traje agua para que puedas tomarte la pastilla —La joven modelo no pudo evitar sonreír por el dulce gesto de su compañera de clases.

—Me salvas la vida, princesa.

—Bueno, imagino que no debe ser exactamente fácil salvar París con el dolor.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Usualmente estoy muy al pendiente de estas cosas, odio que me tome desprevenida. Pero he estado muy ocupada y me olvide de todo —Sacó la pastilla de su empaque para ingerirla, escuchando atentamente la voz de su amiga.

—Te entiendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, bueno. Ya sabes, los cólicos pueden ser...

—¿Devastadores? —Se animó a completar.

—¿Dignos enemigos como para no levantarte en todo el día de la cama?

—Como si tu propio cuerpo te odiara.

—Y el dolor se propaga a la espalda.

—Y a las piernas.

—La piel se pone más grasosa.

—Y el dolor en el busto. ¿No te incómoda?

—Ni me lo digas, usar corpiño es insufrible.

—Además de los cambios de humor. A mí me dan muchas ganas de llorar.

—Creo que yo he espantado a mi padre en más de una ocasión —Las chicas rieron con naturalidad.

—Y esto cada mes.

—Es horrible.

—Sí, lo es.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un breve momento.

—Bueno, debería irme para que tú puedas irte a... donde sea que debas ir.

—Espera.

—¿Sí?

Adriana se apresuró a transformarse para abrir la puerta que la separaba de Marinette, la cual se fue de espaldas al estar recargada sobre esta.

Por suerte Chat Noir logró atraparla antes de que ambas terminaran en el suelo.

—Déjame adivinar. Soy tan atractiva, ¿qué no puedes evitar caer de amor por mí? —Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, obteniendo un resoplido como respuesta.

—Muy graciosa, gatita.

—Realmente te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí.

—Ni lo menciones, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una de las defensoras de París.

—Espero verte pronto.

La rubia se acercó lo suficiente a la contraria para plasmar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, antes de empezar a correr e impulsarse con su bastón hasta su hogar.

—Entonces eso es lo que le pasaba a Chat Noir —Comentó Tikki mientras que la azabache ponía las bolsas plásticas en el interior del armario.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se veía tan incómoda.

—Al menos pudiste ayudarla.

—Sí, ahora solo tenemos que llevarle a Adriana su bolso.

—¿Y comprar más chocolate?

—¡Quizás podría guardar un chocolate en la bolsa de Adriana!

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Gracias a las lindas señoritas que me dieron su ayuda para enumerar los dolores que se presentan cada mes. XD


End file.
